


An Ending Has a Start

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Alternative Universes and Love Letters [1]
Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ending has to have a starting point. And this is it. The line up is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending Has a Start

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Never happened. All slander and lies.  
>  **A/N:** Well, this may have - more or less - happened a bit like this. Andy's job is a fact, Dale ferrying Johnny to the lumberyard is also a fact. The rest is fiction.  
>  There are ten songs in the fanmix I mentioned, hence ten fics. (Well, there's also a bonus track, but I feel I base practically every fic on that particular one).
> 
> The songs' titles - and sometimes a fragment of the lyrics - are in italics at the beginning of each fic. The fanmix itself can be listened to on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/ad00absurdum/alternative-universes-and-love-letters). There is also a downloadable copy, so if you want a link to it, just give me a holler.

_Andy, you really want to do this?_  
 _You're ending up in showbiz_  
 _You really want to go?_

_Andy, you really want to go there?_  
 _They're messing up your hair_  
 _You really want to go?_

_\-- I'm From Barcelona - "Andy"_

 

There weren't many things Andy truly hated, but getting up at six in the morning was definitely one of them. That and his stupid job at Trafford Park's lumberyard. A lumberyard, for fuck's sake. Andy could just hear Monty Pythons singing "I'm a lumberjack" in his head. Fucking lovely.

He glanced around but Mr Pearce - the boss - was nowhere in sight. Andy sighed in relief and went behind a low building where the planks were stored, to smoke a quiet spliff. Mr Pearce hated him anyway so it wasn't like Andy was about to ruin his reputation in the boss's eyes by taking a break well before the allotted time.

Who the fuck cared anyway?

Andy sat down on the patch of grassy ground and lit his joint. He looked at the street beyond the Park's fence and squinted at a motorbike coming nearer and nearer to the gate in said fence.

Yep, he was right. That was Johnny again. He'd sometimes come around, ferried by Dale, on Dale's motorbike, and hang around with Andy for a minute or five. Just like now.

Dale stayed close to the gate, with his bike. He took the helmet off and pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket to smoke while Johnny went straight for Andy.

"Hi, Andy." Johnny's smile was wide and his eyes were hidden behind his ever-present shades. "You've got a moment? We need to talk."

Andy nodded, inhaling a lungful of smoke from his spliff.

"What's up?" he asked, exhaling.

Johnny scrunched up his nose, smelling the marijuana and looking like he wanted to ask Andy if smoking that then and there was really such a good idea. He dismissed the thought, though, and sat beside Andy.

"I've got a proposition for you," he said, taking off his shades and looking curiously excited.

Andy raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I'm getting a band together. I've already got the singer and the drummer and I want you to be the bassist. What do you say?"

Andy lowered his spliff with a thoughtful frown.

"Are you serious? How serious? You've got there anyone I know?"

"I'm deadly serious, Andy," Johnny said, looking like he really meant it. "And I don't think you've met the lads before, but Andy, we're gonna be massive. I can feel it."

Andy had never seen Johnny being quite so messianic about any of the groups they were in together before. And anyway, he'd made up his mind the moment Johnny asked. Even if the band turned out to be a total flop, Andy was in.

"Yeah." He smiled. "'Course I want. You've got a name already?"

Johnny grinned. "Yesss, fucking brilliant." He gave Andy a quick one-armed hug and plucked the spliff from his fingers to take a drag himself.

"We're gonna be called The Smiths," he said with an obvious pride in his voice, giving the spliff back to Andy. "And mark my words, young Andrew, people are going to remember us."

He looked at Andy, still grinning, and then ruffled Andy's unruly mane.

"We'll have to cut your hair, though, or you're gonna ruin our image."

"What?" Andy laughed and playfully shoved Johnny away. "I'm not pretty enough to join your band like this? Well, fuck off then." He tossed his long hair back over his shoulder, in a move straight from a Vidal Sassoon commercial.

Johnny stifled a giggle. "Shut up."

He stole Andy's spliff again for two quick drags and got up.

"I'll come round your house tomorrow at eleven. We've got a studio booked for a session already so we're gonna get into it straightaway."

He put his shades back on and inhaled deeply, looking into the sky and then at Andy again.

"This is gonna be it, Andy. I can fucking feel it."

Andy answered Johnny's grin with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, then." Johnny waved at him, went back to where Dale was waiting by his bike and they drove off.

Andy leant back and rested his head against the wall behind him.

Well, fuck, who knew, maybe it _was_ going to be _it_. At least he could quit this sodding lumberyard gig now. Or take a few days off at any rate.

He grinned. Yes, things were starting to look up.

THE BEGINNING


End file.
